Zatch Bell: Return of the King
by Hysterical Insanity
Summary: 4 years after the Battle for the Mamodo King has ending, the Mamodo are suddenly pulled back into the human world! Why, and how can they go home again? Full summary, pairings, and that sort of thing inside below the prologue! Title is temporary, this is NOT a crossover with Lord of the Rings! T for violence, language, and impossible science!
1. Prologue

**Zatch Bell: Return of the King  
Hysterical Insanity Productions.**

Not so long ago, a great battle took place on Earth. 100 Mamodo children came to Earth to battle for the crown of their world. The battles were fierce, for with the Mamodo came great books containing spells for each Mamodo child to use. The catch, however, was that the Mamodo could not work alone. Each book could be read only by one human. These humans, Book Keepers, if you will, ranged from children to adults. They were of every height, color, personality, and status. The Mamodo and Book Keepers sometimes disagreed, but, in the end, they found that each pairing were a perfect match. Every team desired the crown, but only would win.  
Zatch Bell.  
That was four years ago. Now, with both worlds settled down after the long fight, a new disturbance threatens the peace brought by Kind King Zatch. Something is terribly wrong.  
One by one, the Mamodo are vanishing, back into the human world.  
To the far north of the Mamodo World, tucked inside a dark cavern, a rapidly fading girl grinned.  
"They'll pay for not picking us for the battle, my dear. They truly will."

**A/N Sorry it's so short, but it IS just a prologue, after all! The number of OCs will be severely limited, I can assure you. Only two (technically three, but you'll see.), except for a handful of times when I might need a plot device and don't want to use an actual character. If you'd like your OC to make a short guest appearance as a plot device, you can PM me a short description and I'll see where I can fit them in. I'll try to put in everyone I can, but I'm trying to use as few 'Main Character' OCs as possible. I will NOT accept a character that strikes me as a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. (If my 2/3 OCs get too Mary Sue-ish, slap me. Please.)  
As for the pairings, it'll be a dose of this and that. No OC pairings; so if you hate those, don't worry. Small amounts of Kiyo/Megumi, Lien/Wonrei, fluffy Zatch/Tia (They're still only kids, after all.), and Sherry/Brago. I don't plan on this being a solely romantic fic. There will be romance, though. It's not really central to the plot, though, so you can mostly ignore it.  
The full summary, as promised, is almost exactly as the prologue describes. 4 years after the Mamodo Battle has ended, a strange force causes them to return to the Human World. Reunited with their Book Keepers, they must hurry to discover what happened to them, and just how they can get home!  
The story will mostly follow Kiyo, Zatch, Megumi, Tia, Kanchome, Folgore, Sunbeam, Ponygon, Sherry, and Brago. But there will be others. Like the villain.**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunions

**Here we go, Chapter 1! Wish me luck. Again, if it sucks, the characters get too OOC, or my characters start getting Mary Sue-ish, slap me. (Especially if my characters become Mary Sues.)  
If I owned Zatch Bell, it would have a sequel; this one, actually. I'm thinking for the new title, but I have only a vague idea at the moment. If you have any ideas, I'm welcome to them!**

A young blonde boy sat up groggily and looked around. The last thing he remembered was pandemonium. His country –he was the king – had been in a panic; the people of his world, the Mamodo World, kept disappearing. Now he knew where they'd been going to. The human world.

"Zatch! You're here too!" A pink haired girl, looking to be about the same age as Zatch, ran up to the boy king, hugging him lightly.  
"Tia! How long have you been here?" Zatch asked curiously, looking wide eyed over at the girl. Tia shrugged and said "Not too long. What do you think happened?" The duo thought a minute before Zatch answered.  
"I don't know, but since we're here, I think we should find Kiyo and Megumi. Maybe they know something!" So the two started walking off towards where they though Kiyo's house would be. It had been some time, so their memories of the way were slightly rocky, but eventually they got there.

"Zatch. They're not expecting us. Should we, I don't know, knock or something? During the battles, we pretty much just walked in…" Tia said, looking unsurely at her blonde companion.  
Zatch had no such qualms. "How much could have changed in 4 years? It's still their house, so let's just walk in!" That is exactly what the demon child did. He was met with silence; nothing stirred in the house, no happy voice called out to welcome him, and now he was at a loss. He hadn't counted on them not being here.

"Zatch, they aren't here. Maybe we should try the school?" Tia suggested, not wanting to voice the currently unspoken worry in the air between them. Zatch was about to agree with her; after all, it was a Tuesday, and even if it was late, Kiyo could be helping with something after school!

Then he noticed something; two pairs of shoes by the door. Someone had to be home, in that case!

"Tia, look! The shoes! Those, "Zatch indicated the pair on the right "are Kiyo's! I just know it!" Tia looked doubtful, but looked at the shoes. After a careful inspection, she grinned back at him.  
"You're right Zatch! Those look just like Kiyo's shoes! And you know what else? I think the other ones are Megumi's!" The children laughed happily and hugged each other briefly. If Kiyo and Megumi were here, then they could help them! And, of course, the kids had missed their friends.

Mounting the stairway, taking the stairs two at a time, Zatch and Tia stopped outside of the door to Kiyo's room. Sure enough, they could hear quiet voices from within. Opening the door in a sudden whoosh, the blonde and the pinkette rushed inside to greet their dearly missed friends.

Grinning, they tackled the two –needless to say, surprised – humans in a death hug.  
"Z-Zatch?! What are you doing here?! Didn't you go back to the Mamodo World, like everyone else?" Kiyo asked, once he recovered a bit from the intense shock.  
"Yep! But then all the Mamodo just starting to come back to the human world for some reason. So, Tia and I decided to come look for you!" Zatch grinned broadly, happy to be back at the place where he had made so many good friends. Not that the Mamodo World was a bad place, but he had spent so much time here that it felt like home.  
"Oh. I see. Well, it's good to see you again, Zatch! Welcome back!"  
The blonde and the brainiac looked over at the two girls, one older, one younger, but both laughing happily, hugging, and smiling. It was a happy day, that was for sure.

Or was it?

In another place, or, rather, two different places, two other Mamodo were stirring. One had blonde hair, a white 'dress' and looked rather like a clown. Zophise stood, brushed himself off, and looked around him.  
"Well, I guess my fun isn't quite over yet after all."

In the second place mentioned, a young boy with white hair and violet eyes arose as well. Once upon a time, he had been bitter and angry. Now he had calmed down a bit, realizing that he wasn't as alone as he thought. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Zeno surveyed the area.  
"Oh? Looks like I'm back here, where it started." After thinking a moment, the boy turned and began to walk off in a random direction. "Maybe I should find Dufort."

In yet another place a young girl rose to her feet.  
"We did it, Alai. You won't have to worry again."

**There you have chapter number one. Nothing much happened, except for the reunions. Next chapter begins the investigation, a few more reunions, and *gasp* evilness. And the classic Zatch Bell humor, of course.  
Let me say one thing. I really DETEST Zophise. I love Zeno. That's two things, but if I attached them with a semicolon, it would be one thing. I hope you'll bare with me until the plot (Oh my god, I'm actually writing something with a plot!) gets under way!**


	3. Chapter 2: Books

**A/N Hello people who read this, wherever you may be! I've had a serious case of writers block lately, but I'm starting to get over it. I'd like to thank the people who've reviewed so far: innovator1, CookiesxMilkEXCITEMe, and Mystery99. Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've had a hectic life and writers block. So, without further ado, here goes nothing!  
I don't own Zatch Bell or anything aside my 2/3 characters. I don't even really own the plot, since this sort of thing has been done. Really I took a couple existing plots and mashed them together.**

"It can't be another battle for the right to be king, so cross that off the list." It was several hours after the bizarre appearance of the Mamodo, but the answers were still elusive. Aside from the children, several other odd things had happened.

Firstly, the sky had suddenly cleared of all its clouds. Earlier weather reports had predicted heavy storms later in the day, but weathermen were often wrong. The strangest part was the fact that the sun could not be seen. The sky had a strange, almost watery quality. Almost as if someone had taken watered down blue paint and splashed it across the sky, more heavily on the sun than anywhere else. A dull yellow blur was all that could be seen of Earth's brightest star.

The second strange thing was not something that had happened, but that had not happened. The Mamodo children didn't have their books with them. After trying to cast spells without them, it was revealed that it was as it had been on their first trip to Earth. The children couldn't cast spells without books, but the books weren't present.

With nothing better to do, Kiyo, Zatch, Tia, and Megumi had come up with a list of answers. The list was short, having only one –and now no – possibilities on it. The group had decided that someone or something had to have sent them back purposefully, but no one could think of the reason why.

The silence of the room was broken suddenly and sharply by the loud ringing of the phone. Kiyo jumped up and ran to get it.  
"Ah, Kiyo, hello! I'm assuming Zatch has reappeared at your house, correct? Look outside."

Kiyo sighed and turned to open the door, half expecting to see Doctor Riddles standing outside with Kido perched on his shoulder. What he actually saw was truly shocking.

Pieces of the cloudy blue film over the sky had pulled away and formed a bubble, in the middle of which were perfectly incased books. Books of many different colors, but always the same exact size and shape, and with the same strange markings across the cover, one book in each bubble.

The bubbles slowly drifted down towards the ground, hovering about 5 feet under the sky, before shooting in the direction of the person who had held it before. The red book settled into Kiyo's hands, and he took in the familiarity of it. He noticed another bubble moving through his window, towards where he knew Megumi would catch it. All across the world, books found their owners, and each wondering the same thing.

_Was the fight to begin again?_


End file.
